majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Flight Risk
Season Premiere. When a father and his two young children go missing, the squad has to work quickly to find them, while uncovering a slew of terrible family secrets along the way. Meanwhile, Raydor does her best to trust Rusty as he begins to take suspicious trips out on his own. The Victim The Suspects Evidence Closing the Case Morales reveals that the murdered girl is not the daughter of the missing father due to incompatible blood types while Buzz locates footage of what appears to be the vehicle used to murder the children and carry the bodies to the underpass they were found under. Julio begins a search to find the dealership that recently sold the car and tie it to the victim's wife. Raydor demands answers from the wife about who the true father of her daughter is while Julio is able to find out that she bought the car in cash and gave it to an unknown man. Raydor pressures the wife who tells them the father of her child has nothing to do with it and finally tells them that the car is in the police station parking garage and the man she had the affair with is in the building. To their shock, they realize she had been sleeping with her own cousin Tim and he's the father of her child. She admits they'd been sleeping with each other since they were sixteen, but she'd broken off the affair years ago and never told her husband. Tim tells them that he told the husband, Ben the truth but didn't think he'd react by running off with the kids and instead would get a divorce. Tim tells them that he's in love with his cousin and claims she's in love with him back and her actions prove it. Tao and Julio locate Tim's car and find a hole in the trunk with a hose connecting it to the exhaust pipe which is how the children were murdered. They confront Tim with the evidence that he purposefully locked the children in the trunk and killed them with carbon monoxide poisoning and Hobbs offers him a deal of consecutive life sentences rather than the death penalty for his horrific crime if he tells them where to find the father's body. Tim tells them he never intended to kill the children, he'd expected them to be at camp but had arrived too early. He'd made it seem like the father was getting a divorce attorney and staged the scene so it seemed like the father ran off with the children. The set-up in his car was meant to kill the father, not the children but when he killed the father with a knife, he was in the daughter's room so he had to kill them too. Tim tells them where to find the father's body and they inform him that the little girl he murdered was his own daughter, leaving him horrified as he didn't know he was her father. Raydor later informs the mother rather than let Flynn do it as he offers and the mother runs out, crying, followed by an upset Raydor as observed by Rusty and Provenza. Guest Cast Recurring Locations Episode Notes * "Flight risk" is a legal term referring to a suspect who is expected to leave a given jurisdiction and go into hiding to avoid prosecution. In this case, it was a play on words, referring to the missing father's job as a pilot. Trivia Episode Media Category:MC Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Major Crimes Category:Season Premiere